


No Turning Back

by LittleSparrow9



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Dimension Travel, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age II Spoilers, Dragon Age Lore, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), M/M, Minor Character Death, Possible Character Death, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow9/pseuds/LittleSparrow9
Summary: this is a re-upload/update of my first and also unfinished Fic  of the same name.  I didn't like how I had written it and feel I got distracted so I gutted and edited. hopefully spelling Grammar will be better as well as pacing.. taggs will update as i goAnders didn't want to be holding the bomb when it exploded. he didn't want to die.and he wasn't expecting to wake up after.lost, alone and confused the Mage wakes up in a world that feels more like dream. no Templars, no Darkspawn, no Magic...caught between wanting to find a way home and wanting to explore this strange new world Anders meets some very familiar faces and learns things that challenges everything he knew and believed. but is this world truly as idyllic as it seems? and is there even a home to return to?





	1. there can be no half-measures

**Author's Note:**

> this is a re-upload/update of my first and also unfinished Fic of the same name. I didn't like how I had written it and feel I got distracted so I gutted and edited. hopefully spelling Grammar will be better as well as pacing. the old version will remain up until i have caught up and passed it, I hope this is to everyone's liking.

When Anders first heard from his contacts what Meredith was doing she was likely already across the bay stepping onto the docks. Or even marching through Lowtown- regardless that didn’t stop him from collecting his makeshift bomb- that he hoped he never had to use and a copy of his manifesto. That he doubted anyone would give him the time to read.  
  
When he got to the door, Anders hesitated for just a moment and went back to pick up his staff and mothers pillow, he felt foolish really, but he hadn’t planned for this. Of all his research, planning, writing and ranting,  Meredith flipping a table  and stabbing Cullen for ‘insubordination’  hadn’t even been considered- sure Anders knew she would snap, almost anyone with half a brain to could see it.  
But to go as far as  she had so soon...  
  
Now he was running, trying to remember what he had planned to say right before setting off the bomb.  Justice whispered to him excitedly and Anders swallowed a growing, dry lump in his throat, he hoped he had a voice enough to talk the mad woman down. Or at least finally that old bat of a Grand Cleric would put her foot down and have Meredith detained. Afterall, Anders didn’t want to be at the epicenter of his own bomb exploding. He wanted to watch, ideally with a snack as the explosion that leveled the towering and gaudy Chantry happened. being in it was really, really not on his list of things he wanted to do. He knew he would die, probably, but suicide? Not a chance, not like that.  
  
Anders may profane and spit on Chantry teachings, but he still believed in the Maker and the Maker did not forgive ending one's own life.

Of course, his own  needs and wants came second to what needed to be done, which was why he found himself running through Kirkwall and up the Chantry steps taking them two at a time bomb in hand just a head of the Grand Enchanter and the Knight Commander.

The First Enchanter was doing his best to talk the crazed woman down as she marched to the Chantry to tell them there before finally issuing the order,  the rite of annulment. All because Cullen had refused to beat a child, she had apparently screeched about Bloodmage's infecting even the minds of her most loyal soldiers, stabbed him, then demanded all Templars bare  arms as she went to inform the Chantry of the evil within the City and what was about to happen.  
  
Orsino was pleading, tears streaking his face. Pleading with her sense of morality, her heart, her mind, anything. Begging to at least spare the children.  
But it was all for naught she ignored him almost as if she couldn’t see him.  
It was  horrifying to watch

Anders didn't know where Hawke or the others were. Hopefully they were blissfully unaware right now, playing Cards or simply talking together, he hoped they made it out of this ok.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Meredith stared daggers at him while he stood between her and the Grand Cleric. Orsino went to the Grand Clerics side and opened his mouth to speak before Anders cut him off, steeling himself and drawing in his breath;

"The Grand Cleric will not help you." Anders ignored Meredith completely and turned his gaze to the First Enchanter.

The elf looked quizzical for a moment, wiping his eyes and was about to speak again before Meredith growled,

"Explain yourself Mage!"

"I will not stand by and watch you treat all Mages like Criminals-" He banged his staff against the stone floors, the sound echoing in the large chamber. "While those who would lead us bow to their Templar Jailers."

Orsino’s gaze turned from quizzical to anger in an instant. "How dare you speak t-" Anders banged his staff again, louder this time Orsino winced as if expecting to be hit.

"The Circle has failed us, Orsino! Even you should be able to see that!" Justice boomed taking over for a moment to cut the man off.

"The time has come to act, there can be no half-measures..."

The Grand Cleric stepped back, "What’s going on?" she asked clearly confused and scared by all of this. Anders ignored her and took a shaky breath, his friends were safe, his Clinic would continue, the war would start.

"There can be no turning back." There was a rumbling sound and the room started to glow with Anders being the Center. He closed his eyes as the light became too much for them all, sparks of electricity flowing around them as the powerful Magic infused weapon he had created set to work.

Anders didn't notice the Knight Commander draw her blade or her swing as the red Lyrium infused metal struck him and the bomb. He heard Justice cry out as though it burned. but it didn't matter, none of it mattered!

~~~

Anders eyes blinked open as looked up at a clear blue sky. Instantly he was confused and he pushed himself up to sit. He should be dead,  was this the Makers bosom?  
  
The world around him came into focus and it was instantly clear he was not in Kirkwall. This place was… far too loud and it was daytime a clear crisp autumn morning. He stood on shaky legs and looked around and he was in a... garden of some kind. A large garden with people walking their pets and no one seemed to notice him, he looked over himself he still ahd his pack. His mother's pillow, his staff, no bomb he was still in his ratty clothes but new black coat.  But beyond that he had no idea what was happen.

Anders moved to take a step and the world began to spin, He felt sick. This place was loud. He couldn't determine where the  sounds were coming from. It was like the Market in Kirkwall but three times as loud   he tried in vain to figure out where to go or what to do. And then -  
  
A roar overhead made him freeze in horror and he pulled out his staff.  He looked up  as a large dragon flew overhead, he looked around again but no one else seemed to be paying it any mind. Maybe he could distract it away from the innocence  he moved to cast a fireball but.. Nothing.

The mage panicked, ice setting in his gut. The huge creature was high in the sky and the roar was continuous. This whole world was deafening.  
  
Anders ran, a white hot flush of panic hit him hard. He needed to get home, find where he was and out of sight of that thing. He approached a woman, but she took one look and moved to avoid him, rushing off like he was a monster. He followed a path from the garden onto a street.

There were people. So many people. All human, all busy, All ignoring him and the beast in the sky, all very loud. why was this place so loud!?

Once again he was disorientated and had to hold onto a pole that was in the ground to calm himself. There was a row of building all as tall as the Chantry. Anders forced himself to move as he pushed from the pole and crossed the street. Perhaps someone in those Buildings could help…?

There was a screeching sound and he looked up just in time to see a huge red beast before him. Then once again he was looking up at the sky. The dragon was gone and his vision faded to black.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
_beep beep beep..._

Anders groaned and opened his eyes, he had to stop waking like this he thought bitterly before attempting to roll over and wincing  as pain shot through his arm  he hissed and grumbled and whined as he finally got into a position where he could drift off back to sleep.

_beep beep beep_

_beep beep beep._

Anders whined again. this place was loud. weird  beeping, and very loud people asking for Doctors...

wait-

Anders sat up. wincing again at the dull ache that pushed through him.  He stared at the room around him  his jaw slack the room  he was in was white. clean filled with weird... things. things that were attached to him? his arm, now that he looked at it was wrapped up. and he couldn't bend his wrist.

the bed was okay but weird. Bent slightly so he couldn't lay flat on his back  there were two windows in the room. One opened up to a blue sky and the other looking out over a larger room he could see people in beds people in long white coats or colored uniforms walking around.

this was a Clinic.

he would recognize one anywhere even with these... things he was attached to. It seemed busy too, perhaps the dragon or that weird red beast had hurt others? With a sigh Anders went through the motions of healing himself - or at least he tried too.

nothing happened..... nothing Happened?  
Just like before. Was it magebane?  Templars? he tried again holding his working hand over the broken one trying to focus his energy pull on his magic.

nothing...

Anders went pale and his throat went dry. He had to get out of here. He had Find out where he was. He looked around again and carefully pulled the needled rope from his good hand and removed a few other weird things before he could pull himself up. The pain in his arm stretched up his shoulder and he nearly cried out  he must have a dislocated shoulder. Broken arm, possibly in two places.  
  
The floor was cold against his bare feet and he pushed off the bed, he shook with the stress  and somehow managed to stumble to the door.  
Could he sneak passed these people?

"uh...Hello?"  
  
Anders jumped and fell back against the doorframe his breathing unstead  
He focused on the man that had appeared next to him.  He had dark hair. Dark skin.  Geen eyes… Fenris..? This was Fenris. Anders looked him up and down.  
  
He didn’t sport Lyrium Tattoos, in fact he seemed taller, still skinny but clearly not elvhen. It was off putting, smaller human eyes, A nose bridge that could rival his own.  His lips were still a perfect bow however.  
  
“Fe-fenris?” Human Fenris’ eyebrows shot up  
“You know my name… perhaps you should get back to bed you’re shaking…” the same honeyed voice calmed Anders slightly, validating that this was indeed Fenris.  
human Fenris moved forward, putting  gentle hand on Anders shoulder  and trying to lead him back into the room.  
“You had an accident.” Fenris spoke “you ran out in front of my Car, everyone who saw said you looked ill…and I’ve paid for the medical expenses” Fenris was talking softly, trying to calm Anders  
  
“Fenris where are the others? What is this place?” Anders said with a shaking voice.  Trying to push against Fenris  weekly as he was sat back on the bed.  
  
“What others?”  
  
Anders hesitated.. Fenris looked different, and didn’t seem to know him what if it was the same for everyone else?  He needed to find out what happened before he opened his mouth…  
  
“I..don’t… know… where am I?” Anders said dumbly.  
Fenris spoke softly “Kirkwall City General Hospital, you’re safe here”  
Ander shook his head, he wasn't safe not while he lacked magic, at least he was still in Kirkwall..  
“Now I’m going to call for the doctor, and he’ll check on you. What's your name..?”  
“Anders..” Anders laid back against the bed. “My name is  Anders.”  
  
“Hi Anders.., you obviously know my stage name, but you can call me Leto.. or Fenris if you prefer, only my father really calls me my given name..” Human Fenris smiled softly  and Anders couldn't help but smile back  
After tucking Anders in ‘Leto’ went to the door and called for someone Anders didn't hear.  
Instead he watched how this human Fenris moved and then looked around the room again.  
  
He couldn’t use his magic. He was injured. Fenris was weird and human.  
He mulled over the brief conversation.  
Fenris had said he’d hit Anders with his Car. he must have meant Cart. but that red beast did not look like a Cart.  
And that Fenris had paid for his treatment in this Hospital. Which meant Anders owed him, He groaned inwardly.  
Anders attention was pulled back to the door and ‘Leto’ when a new older voice  spoke up  
  
“Thank you Mister Summers.  I’ll see that Mister Anders remains in his bed,  you said he was confused?” the man speaking to Fenris wore a long coat and simple blue clothes under it. His mustache and hair were white and he had thick rimmed spectacles on his face.  
“Yes.. if you don’t mind I’d like stick around know if he needs anything I couldn’t find any ID on him and by his clothes he looked homeless so..” Fenris was looking at his hands twiddling his thumbs. Even in this place his rounded ears went red when he was embarrassed  
“A little irregular but understandable considering the situation.  There will be forms you need to fill out. Please go to the front  desk if that’s truly what you desire, if we can’t find any next of Kin you’ll be his emergency contact..”  
Fenris bowed his head and thanked the doctor before stepping outside.  
  
The Doctor shut the door and his mustache turned up when he smiled at Anders  
“So..you pulled out your IV and tried to escape...quite good for a man who was hit by a car an hour ago.. I’m Doctor Ryan” the Doctor stepped forward.  And began to work. Getting a new needle for the IV, as he called.  Anders let him reattach it to his arm purely because he was suddenly fascinated by it all, as the doctor checked the bag the rope was attached too Anders asked questions.  
“Whats in there.. water?”  
  
The Doctor chuckled “Medicines. To help reduce pain and swelling. Help you rest…”  
“And what are those boxes?” Anders asked pointing to the machines either side of him  
“That's a heart monitor.” The Doctor pointed to the beeping machine. “Which for formerly attached to you. It checks your heart rate, can see abnormalities. And this-” he took off the  long thing from around his neck “is a stethoscope. Does pretty much the same thing without the techno stuff. Lets me hear your heart. Here…” he put two ends into Anders ears and then held the cold metal piece to Anders chest.. Sure enough the stead sound of his own heart rang in his ears.  
The Doctor removed it listening for himself for a moment and smiled, since asking the questions all panic in Anders face and dissolved into wonder.  This man had clearly never been in a hospital before or seen any soap operas.  
  
“So you don’t use Magic?” the question was spoken before Anders could stop himself. The doctor paused for only a second, his expression unreadable before he continued.  
  
“Some would think its Magic what with the miracles that can happen.. But we used science, knowledge and a little common sense.. “ he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
“So.. we know your name now.. All your stuffs on that chair over there, if you wondering..” he nodded behind him. And Anders followed his gaze landing on his belongings.  
“You don't have any leg injuries past or present. So am I right in assuming that staffs for aesthetic reasons?”  
Anders nodded  
“Ok. hows the arm?”  
  
“Sore.. but not as bad as i think it could be”  
  
“You’re right there..” the doctor said and stroked a hand through his mustache. “What do you remember  from before the accident”  
  
Anders wet his own lips carefully “not much.. I woke up in ah..grassy area , I was confused.. Walked out.. Got hit.”  the doctor hummed and reached over to the edge of the end looking at a board with some paper on it.  
  
“You had no drugs in your system when they checked. Do you take drugs recreationally” Anders shook his head. “Any place you know, address you live at,  a shelter, you’re parents maybe..” again he shook his head.  
“Riighht.. Well. by the state you were.. are in. I can guess you’ve been homeless for a while? The only thing that looks knew is that coat you were wearing, you’re also incredibly malnourished how you were even able to stand I don’t know but it would explain the confusion and dizziness you might have felt.  
  
Anders nodded along the whole time. The Doctor wasn’t completely far off. When was his last meal? His last bath? Maker was he really that bad? He must smell awful.  
As if reading his mind the Doctor spoke up again.  
“There's a shower through that door to your left, food will be brought in for you, we’ll give you a few pills to help with pain..Mister Summers has offered you a place to stay if all goes well you could be out of here in a few hours.  Like i said you’re not as bad as we first thought. Got to keep an eye on what you eat maybe. Try and take it easy for now..”  
  
“When you say Mister Summers.. You mean Fenris right?” the Doctor smiled wide  as he stood up.  
“Sure do.. He’s a kind man  he’ll help get back on your feet.. A nurse will be in a bit later to help with bathing. Try to get some rest I’ll handle the rest of the paperwork we need for you.”  
  
Anders sat back when the doctor left staring up at the ceiling of the room.  
There was no magic.. He had no magic. But in its place there was all this…technology.  
It was as scary as it was wondrous. No Magic meant no Templars. But it also meant no Mages.. No Fade...No Justice...  
  
but then...How did he get here?  Anders didn’t realize he was drifting back off to sleep as he tried to carefully process the new world around him.  
perhaps that, like many others was a question for another time..


	2. Showers and Silicon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders tries to come to grips with his new world.

_He felt like he was falling, on fire and being trampled on all at once. He could hear Justice screaming in his head as they were ripped apart and put back together over and over again._ _  
_ _This must be what death felt like. There was no fade to blackness, no emptiness or even  rich green pastures filled wit large breasted women or men with huge cocks to greet him. It was just pain. Endless, and biting._ _  
_ _  
_ _He could hear Justice again, his deep voice was pained and he sounded both far away and right in his ears, in his mind- and yet, Anders couldn't hear what the Spirit was saying, what it was screaming._ __  
  
Then there was roaring, a roar so loud it made Anders jump - and nearly fall from his bent bed.  He yelped and scrambled around his world unfocused  
  
“Hey! hey-sssshhh hey… its ok..” the soothing voice hands on his shoulders helping him lay back “you were having a nightmare sweetie” finally his world focused on a woman. She was short, plump and smiled at him  
  
“A nightmare…” he gasped trying to calm his breath, looking around he was in the hospital. Memories came back to him he was ..he was somewhere else.  
The woman satisfied that he had calmed down started to busy herself, removing the needle in his hand checking his bandages.  
“Yep, not to worry though.. I bet that plane didn’t help either why they built the runway so they have to take off right over the heart of the city I’ll never know..”  
  
Anders stared at her a moment “Plane?... you mean is that what they call the Dragon?” he asked dumbly, the woman, who he know realised was wearing the same  kind of uniform as the doctor chuckled  
  
“Dragon? What- oh..” she quickly went through the same board and paper as the doctor had.  Anders tried to look but she tucked it away again.  
“I apologize, I can’t imagine what losing your memory must feel like”  
Anders blinked, secretly thankful that they assumed he was just an amnesiac homeless man.  
  
“Confusing” he supplied,  she chuckled again and an awkward silence settled between them as she clearly struggled with how to explain somethings to him.  
  
“W-well a plane isn’t a dragon.. Dragons are made up fairy tales” she started nibbling her bottom lip nervously. She worked as she spoke and Anders tried to make it easier for her as she helped him out of the bed  
  
“What kind of creature is it then?” he asked curiously  
  
“It’s not a creature at all. Its man made. Made of metal and erm ..well through a technology and air ..flow.. and fuel it can fly.. I’m sorry I barely know how to run my own Car- I can tell you everything about how vaccines work, medicines and stuff like that, Not how a plane gets in the air.. Sorry” she looked utterly embarrassed. She had tried though and that was enough.  
  
It seemed without magic this world had relied completely on technology. Made advancements that his home could never conceive- advancements he doubted the Chantry would allow.  
“Its ok thanks though…” he smiled at her and her blush got a shade darker.  
He maybe a smelly hobo but at least he could still make a girl blush no matter the land he was in.  
  
“Well-” she cleared her throat. “Through here Mister Anders. Is the bathroom, I’ll show you how the Shower works and leave you to it.. You’ll have to manage with one hand I am afraid, and when you’re done we can put a cast on your broken arm” she explained  
  
A shower, as it turned out was the greatest invention humanity could ever have conceived.  The showers he knew consisted of a bucket with holes at the bottom and when it ran out of water, cold water. You were done. Baths were easier, back home, especially with magic.  
  
Showers here however were connected to pipes, heated pipes and you could choose the temperature you wanted.  
The nurse pointed out the different kind of soaps too. One to wash his body, one for his hair and one to condition his hair after.  
It felt to Anders like he stood under the steaming running water for hours. Washing what needed doing and then just.. Standing there.. Enjoying it. He had enjoyed a long bath before, reheating water with a flick of a wrist but this, this was something else.  He could get lost in himself and he did.  
Reaching inside. Once again Anders tried to pull on his magic and once again there was nothing. He was sure now there was no Magebane. He was truly without his powers here.  
  
He tried to work through his feelings, unsure if he should be relieved. Or distraught. If he went back to Thedas would his Magic return?  
He put those thoughts and feelings away inside to figure out later and he turned his attention elsewhere.  
  
To Justice.  
  
Beyond the nightmare, or was it a memory? Anders hadn’t felt the spirit at all. At first he had thought it was Magebane again, or some other kind of suppression. But with what he was learning about this world. The lack of elves. And possibly dwarves, The advancement in technology, the lack of magic. It was becoming more and more apparent that Justice simply wasn’t there anymore.  
  
Had the spirit been killed in whatever sent Anders to this world? Was he sleeping so deeply Anders couldn’t even feel him? Anders feared he would never find out. And he let grief wash over him like the running water, he was alone in his own mind. Alone and away from home with apparently no way to know or find out what had happened in his Kirkwall.  
And, also without Justice he was aware of so much more. The memories the spirit dulled of their joining. The hunger he felt, to pain in his joints, The exhaustion, in the warmth of the shower Anders realised that he had become as close to a walking corpse as a man could come without actually dying.  
  
He braced himself against the wall, had he really stopped being himself? He knew he had changed when he and Justice joined. Giving up Pounce and even removing his earring, little things that defined him. Feeling anger he hadn’t felt before.. Or he had but he hid it from himself.  
It was all so confusing.  
  
And now.. He was free.  
  
Free to see what he had become, free to regret his words to Hawke, his lies to Her, free to mourn his Friend Justice and free to fear  and regret the Vengeance they had become together. Free from Templars and free of Magic he had cherished as a gift despite what others told him.  
  
Anders slipped down the wall sitting in the small tub sobs wracking his body as he remembered everything he had done and knowing he couldn't apologize for it.  he sobbed because he wanted Justice back. He wanted his magic back and he wanted to go home.  
  
There was a knock at the door and he shuddered. He needed to hide this. To come to terms on his own. To steel himself and handle it.  It still took Anders a good few moments to stop the tears. To wash them away and hide emotions behind a wall  
  
Luckily there was other things to marvel at in this world like the softness of the towels  as he dried himself. Even the underwear he had been given was a pair of the purest white, cleanest softest underclothes he had ever been given. They must have cost a fortune.  
He was wrapped in a thick fluffy nightgown when he emerged grinning ear to ear. He could do this. There was so much he could learn here and he would be fine.  
  
Ander sat patiently while his arm was wrapped up and listened carefully as the nurse explained everything she was doing she explained more basic information of the world to him at his request. About cars and how they were similar to Carts but made of metal like planes. More about the hospital and the medical advances of this world, for this, Anders  listened with rapt attention nodding eagerly and he quickly came to realise that compared to this woman, and to Doctor Ryan, that he must know next to nothing. Anders chose to keep his mouth shut about his own experiments with potions and creams and herbs, it was easy to assume that it wouldn't translate like he would want and to her he would sound like a crazy witch doctor telling people to put frogs on their head. It was better to remain the amnesiac fool.  
  
The Chantry  in his Thedas would never allow healers to experiment like they did here;  people died of Pox left and right, Children were lost to whooping cough and measles all the time it was just accepted back home. Mages, like himself tipped that balance curing anything and everything but they weren't even allowed to practice outside the circles. So people simply tried to have as many children as they could, at least one would survive...  
  
Here however the doctors and intellectuals of the world refused to just accept these diseases, and while there were cancers that could not be cured, at least not easily, other potentially deadly diseases were wiped from existence, Or near enough to it. Vaccines were now on the list of  Anders favorite things, along with showers. If only he could bring some back to Darktown with him.  
  
Anders asked if he could get his ‘shots’ but he’d have to book an appointment for such things at a later date, he was giddy for it  the idea that he could be made completely immune to things like Tuberculosis excited him.  
  
by the time Fenris returned with the Doctor Anders was bouncing on his toes asking all manner of questions.  
  
“You sound like you want to be  a Doctor” Doctor Ryan chuckled, Anders beamed  
  
“Could I..? could I really?”  
  
“With extensive training, you’d need to go to medical school among other things. “ the nurse explained  
  
Fenris raised his hand to Anders “perhaps for now we focus on simply getting you back on your feet..maybe you are a doctor in another country and you simply cannot remember.” he had no idea how close he was to the truth, Anders calmed  and nodded, collecting his things  
  
The Doctor explained to Anders what would happen next, how he would need to return to have the cast removed. When to take his medications. When his appointment for his vaccinations  would be and Fenris explained in Greater Detail that Anders would be staying with him at least temporarily.  
  
“I have a spare room anyway, better this than the streets or a shelter- not that they aren’t good but from what I know they are usually very full, besides its my  fault you’re even here” Fenris spoke as they walked through the hospital  
  
“I ran in front of you-”  
  
“I was on my phone.” Fenris cut him off “I shouldn’t have been not while driving.”  
  
Anders paused for a moment thinking over Fenris’ words.  
“What's a phone?” Fenris sighed and began his explanation.  
  
“You really don’t remember anything do you?”  he asked once he was done.  
Anders hesitated  
“I know how to write, and read, do mathematics. its just.. Technology.”  
“The doctor did say it was like you had come out of the Dragon ages.”  
  
Anders froze “Come again..?”  
  
“The Dragon age, it was six hundred years ago more or less we are in the Silicon Age currently” Fenris Explained casually unaware of the turmoil he had created in Anders;  
Had he traveled through time then?  But then how could Fenris exist? Unless people were just reborn? That didn’t make any sense…  
Fenris continued speaking while Anders was lost in his thoughts it was only when Fenris brought up the idea of getting the stuff Anders needed that he came back to the conversation.  
  
“You don’t need to buy me anything, really” he insisted “you already paid for the medical bills”  
“Money is no issue, Anders. Besides you need more clothes, A razor for shaving and creams to go with it. A phone, towels and a toothbrush. All basic necessities, before we can consider you getting a Job or going to college or anything else.”  
  
By now they had gotten to Fenris Car, the red beast  Anders had called it. But it looked more like a metallic Cat now it isn't moving or coming at him. All curves and shiny edges, Leather seats in side.  
  
“I.. thank you Fenris.. You.. why do you want to help so much..” Fenris paused as he opened the driver side door of his car looking back at Anders, really looking at him.  
  
“I felt bad, at first. But knowing you have no memory. Like you have been thrown out of time.. It would be wrong of me not to help.”  
  
“So..pity then” Anders wrinkled his nose  
  
“No..” the word was bitten out between teeth “not pity. I hate pity. I wouldn't accept it nor give it, people should do something because it’s the right thing not because they want to make themselves feel better- ah.. I apologize”  
  
For a brief moment Anders saw the Fenris he knew, the wolf he  liked to poke with a stick until it snapped at him, Proving his point. The Fenris he goaded into arguments or joined forces to sneer at Merril with.  
  
But then it was gone. And before him was the man, the man who  looked broken and terrified when his Master came for him.  
The Man who tried to make himself look small when the topic of Varrics latest book came and everyone gave their opinions about his writing.  
This Fenris took in a breath and released it slowly.  
  
“There is something about you, Anders.. I can’t place it.  I can’t tell if its your clothes, or your accent or something else.. But I know if I hadn’t hit you someone else would. And they may not have even stopped.  You would have gone on unknown and unknowing in the world.. this world devoirs people, people who can't cope with the politics or nature of it. I feel like.. I’m..” colour was creeping onto Fenris cheeks “that I am meant to help you…” he cleared his throat and opened the car doors  
“Now get in before I say something else foolish”  
  
Anders did as he was told choosing to remain silent as he mimicked Fenris’ actions of tying himself into his seat.  
  
“Thank you…” he said finally  
  
“Think nothing of it.” the engine of the car started, it roared around them and suddenly Anders was gripping the seat  holding his breath  
“Calm down its ok” he heard Fenris saying, he felt the hand on his shoulder  
It was loud, not as loud as he thought it would be,  and when they started to move forward his stomach lurched with the motions. It was smoother than any carriage ride, it was sickening.  
  
“If you’re going to vomit please let me know” Anders didn’t respond, he only closed his eyes and held on dearly until they stopped. He opened his eyes only to find they hadn’t gotten far from the hospital and cars whipped by at terrifying speed.  
Fenris was looking at him. Concern clear on his face  
“Anders..” he said as Anders let out the breath he was holding  
  
“I’m fine..” Anders tried to assure Fenris “I just.. Need a moment. This is.. Weird..” he heard Fenris chuckle next to him  
  
“I will drive slowly, but as I said if you plan to vomit warn me so you can do it outside of the car.”  
  
Anders chuckled then,  nervously  
“noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter Chapter, removed a lot from the original and added so more important scenes i think. Merrill and Hawke aren't even in this yet.  
> i think i will delete the old version sooner than i thought as this new one as gone in another direction, though far closer what i had originally desired.  
> I hope you all enjoy so far.  
> I would like to point out that I am Dyslexic and nothing i do is beta read. i try to edit as i go.


End file.
